Cataleya Sondoval
'First Name:' Cataleya Pronounced Cat-Tah-Lay-Ah 'Last Name:' Sondoval 'IMVU Name:' MikaRaina 'Nicknames: ' Princess,Kitty,Cat,Goody-two-Shoes 'Age:' Age:18 Month:December Day:20th 'Gender: ' Female 'Height:' 5'9 'Weight:' 115 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' Cataleya Amelia Sondoval. Daugther to Nikita Sondoval and Ryung Sondoval Ctaleya is the daugther of a wealthy Tycoon owner anda famous Archeologist. Beauty, Brains and Wit this girl is the whole package. Cataleya is from the Sondoval clan a very powerful clan know in the world for murder or other high acts of crime(Don't tell her this though, she thinks her clan is perfect.) Or they were know for her mother(The famous Archeologist) For her Findings all across the world. She was always the Good-Girl, The Goody two shoes, The "Princess", She rarely curses, shy and she's a bit snobby. A straight A student and a teacher pet, usually picked on by her classmates due to either A. her brain or B. her beauty. Thou she wasn't vain, she'd prefered to read a good book near the fire place rather then pile her face with makeup and focus on her looks. Cataleya is very sheltered and VERY naive, She of course knew of the Yakuza and was always told to stray away from them. They brought nothing but trouble. Sweet, caring and friendly Cataleya was a favorite among her district. Though a Goodygoody she had her wild side two, when everyone was sleeping, she would sneak out and go to the various clubs around the area, How her parents never found our or their Hundreds of bodyguards was beyond her. Her witty tongue and smart mouth always got in trouble, To some she could be quite the bitch but to others she was a sweet girl. 'Clan & Rank: Sondoval clan. Daughter of the head.' Daughter to the heads of the Sondoval clan. 'What district do you live in' 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Current Student Following her mother foot steps Of Archaeology 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, ninjutsu,Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu,) 'Weapon of Choice' Her hands or No weapon Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Cataleya was born Five days before christmas to a Russian/Arabic/Etopian Woman and a Japanese Man. As a smalled child she was sheltered, Always sticking close to the Bodyguards that watched like a hawk their eyes on her every movement or her mother. She was very close to her family. She was smart and a Bit of a snobb, Growing up she never really had many friends for the first part of her life she was home-schooled until she begged her father to let her join public school and that didn't turn out like she planned. She was smarter then most students and even some of the teachers and this caused her to be bullied often but she never told her father. While she may be a bit of a nerd, her physical apperance would blow many away. Her Physical apperance also caused her much pain in school often bullied or teased by the girls who were jealous of her looks or hit on by their no good boyfriends who seemed to want to get in her pants. Cataleya believed in waiting until marriage, so she was a virgin and her father made sure to keep it that way, after school her bodyguard would be waiting with a limo at the entrance to the school. Her bodyguard who was also her friend would often scare away any men or even women who tried to talk to her. Though she was Beautiful in a way you would think of a super model, she didn't much care for her physical apperance, she'd rather read a book or garden then put pounds of makeup on. She thought her clan was perfect without her knowledge her clan was corrupt, They were ruthless Assassins and murderers, This was kept from her innocent head. In the underground they were very feared, other clans aimed for their heads and bountys were put on their lives daily. Her bodyguards were trained assassin and excelled in many ancient chinese martial arts. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:Ark 9